


I Love You, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Grace & Danny Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Drama, Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Episode: s09e13 Ke Iho Mai Nei Ko Luna (Those Above are Descending), Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e13 Ke Iho Mai Nei Ko Luna (Those Above Are Descending), Protectiveness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny realizes that he is overdoing with his protectiveness of Grace, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	I Love You, Danno:

*Summary: Danny realizes that he is overdoing with his protectiveness of Grace, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Grace Williams was actually resting up on the couch, & she was glad that her Danno was not there, Cause, If he is around her any longer, she would have to kill him, & dispose of the body, somehow, & some way. The Teenage Girl sighed, cause she understood that she scared the crap out of him, & her mother too.

 

She just needed to have room to breathe, & get used to things again, & her life. **“Maybe, Uncle Steve talked some sense into him”** , she thought to herself, as she went to get some snacks that her Danno left her, & she went back to watching t.v., & relaxing too.

 

After their case was solved, Commander Steve McGarrett took his lover to their spot, where they could talk, Also, So, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams could relax, & listen to him. The Five-O Commander just wants to help, where he can. He cares about these two special people, & would do anything for them.

 

“I know what you are gonna say, I have to pull back, But, Steve, I can’t get the images out of my mind, I keep flashbacking there”, as he was looking at him sadly. The Blond was having so many nightmares, after the accident.

 

The Five-O Commander was feeling so bad that his lover was going through this whole ordeal. “It’s okay, Danno, Now that you faced everything, You will be able to face things head on from now on”, He said, as he hugged, & kissedchildrej him. They stayed like that for awhile.

 

As soon as they got back to his place, The Loudmouth Detective went straight to his daughter, & they talked for awhile, “If I lost you, Monkey, I....”, He couldn’t finish, cause he was getting emotional. “I love you, Danno”, “You too, Monkey”, Steve was smiling, as he watched on.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out was for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
